Inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to image sensors and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to stack type image sensors and methods of manufacturing the same.
Since an image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into electrical signals that are applied to an apparatus such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, and/or a display device, the image sensor should be relatively small. In order to reduce a size of an image sensor and to increase a number of image sensors formed on a substrate, it may be useful to develop a stack type image sensor formed by adhering one substrate onto another substrate.